clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Cannon
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Nothing gets in the way of the Giant Cannon. It's mammoth-sized cannon balls push past anything and keeps going and going and going..." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Giant Cannon is a Defensive Building in the Builder Base that unlocks at Builder Hall level 7. **The Giant Cannon is a single target defense that shoots a forever-traveling cannonball able to hit multiple troops and knocks them back. **It has a low fire rate, but deals moderate damage per hit. ---- * Defensive Strategy ** Although the range of the Giant Cannon is 9 tiles, its cannonball can hit targets much further away than that. ** You can put a Giant Cannon behind other buildings to assist their defense - it can hit all units in a row. This is especially true for Raged Barbarian related strategies where a player swarms in their Raged Barbarians into the base. ** The Giant Cannon can deal damage to both a tank and their support troops as long as they are lined up. **It deals especially heavy damage to the Battle Machine, being able to defeat it in a few shots. This is likely due to its cannonballs staying in prolonged contact with the Battle Machine. However, the Giant Cannon will not preferentially target the Battle Machine. *'Offensive Strategy' **Try to spread out your troops so they are not in a line or if the Giant Cannon is in range your troops are likely to die. **Use the slow fire rate to your advantage by baiting it to shoot a few troops then swarming it with other troops before it can shoot again. Only use this if you don't have tanks to take it out and if the Giant Cannon is not guarded by a Crusher. **The Boxer Giant is the best tank against a Giant Cannon. It has high hitpoints and will be able to survive many hits from the Giant Cannon, unlike the Battle Machine. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Giant Cannon appears to be a cannon on a wooden platform strapped with ropes. **At level 2, the ropes disappears. The Cannon also looks more sturdy. **At level 3, pieces of metal are added to the back of the Cannon. **At level 4, the pieces of metal turn into a bronze colored metal. **At level 5, the Cannon turns bigger and is shaped like an octagon, also the added metal disappears. **At level 6, the front and back of the Cannon turn gold. **At level 7, the metal outside and inside the Cannon turn darker. ---- * Trivia **The Giant Cannon will be added on September 27, 2017, following the Builder Hall 7 update. **The Giant Cannon is the only defense that can hit targets beyond its range. **Its cannonball mechanics could be inspired from a Clash Royale card, The Log. **Any troop that would be destroyed in one shot by the Giant Cannon will be sent flying off the battlefield instead, in a similar fashion to the . Category:Defenses Category:Buildings Category:Builder Base